Sad Deep Inside
by Fer20Diaz
Summary: That silly smile on her face, that playful laugh, that happy and gentle attitude. Was it all a lie? Or was it there to hide something even deeper? Something I feel I need to find out, but for now, I want to be the reason of her smiles, her laughs, her happiness. Her everything. LenxKuroneko(96neko) fanfic. Len's PoV. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sad Deep Inside Chapter 1: Anything?

**A/N: :D First of all, this story isn't planned xD so don't expect much. Second, I'm publishing this the day of my birthday! xD (it's not actually my birthday anymore but who cares?). Third, is it bad that I'm obsessed with the song LOVELESSxxx? xD**

**Main pairing: LenxKuroneko(96neko)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_When a person laughs too much, even on stupid things, that person is __**sad deep inside"**_

* * *

I glance at the clock. Around 11 AM.

I whined, too early for a Saturday.

Now that I remember, I told Rin I would go with her to the shopping mall today, I don't know why but I did it. I really hope she forgo-

"Len! You said you were going to take me to the shopping mall!" Crap. Just… pretend to be asleep! Maybe it'll work. I covered more of myself with the blankets of my bed.

I let out a groan as I felt something, or someone, really heavy on top of me.

"Len wake up!" Rin playfully said while moving me.

"…No." I whined and put the pillow over my head.

"Wake up, sleephead!" she giggled. I didn't respond.

She began jumping harder, "Wake up now!" she screamed.

"Why do I have to go with you anyway?" I said with a tired and sleepy voice.

"Because you're strong and… you can carry the bags." She said.

I mentally facepalmed myself. "If that's the case, go with Kaito and leave me sleep."

"…Fine!" she shouted and leave.

Peace, I love it.

* * *

After a few minutes.

"Len! Kaito doesn't want to go with me!" Damn it, Kaito. You're not helping me!

"Not my problem." Now I was fully awake thanks to her. And I was hoping to sleep more.

"If you go with me… maybe you can… meet a girl!" she tried to convince me.

"Rin… are you calling me a womanizer?" I took that as an insult, how dare she?

"No! I-I… and what if… I buy you something!" Interesting.

"Something?" I got up from my bed and grinned at her.

"Yeah, something of your choice, deal?" she extended her hand and I grabbed it.

"Deal. If you'll buy me whatever I want then with honor I'll carry your bags, my lovely sis."

"That was easy." She smiled.

"It'll probably not be that easy for you later." I let out a maniac laughing, one that scared her.

"…my poor wallet." She whined.

"You can't retract now." I grinned.

* * *

A/N: I bet this is going to end really bad, as in, seriously, because I haven't planned anything of this T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Deep Inside Chapter 2: At the shopping mall

We were at the bus station, just me and Rin and she was surprisingly quiet. Did I mention before that I love peace?

"…Len?" And there it goes my peace.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to pay the bus too?" Rin asked.

"I'll pay, both of us."

"But-"

"A gift." I'm not going to abuse.

"…Okay." She shrugged.

* * *

I retract. How much money does Rin have?! I was carrying like ten bags! And she still doesn't buy me anything, she promised!

"Rin… I think it's enough for now."

"Just a little bit more, I need to buy a belt!" she said while literally running into a shop, with me behind. She needs to? I'll never understand that side of the girls.

I stopped her before she could enter to the shop, "I think I'll just… sit over here, you can go do whatever you want. I'll be… there." I pointed at a place I could sit for a while,she just smiled and continued buying things.

* * *

Thirty minutes… And she still doesn't come back, I'm starting to get bored. If in twenty minutes she doesn't come back, I'll go home.

There aren't too much people at this side either. I really want to go home right now. Go home and sleep a little.

Suddenly two people appeared, a boy and a girl. I could notice because there wasn't anyone around anymore, just those two.

I kept watching them. The girl seemed slightly bored while the boy looked kinda happy… or excited, I can't tell.

I managed to hear the boy's voice and it sounded way too high pitched. Now I'm not quite sure if he's really a boy.

They stopped and began talking, too far from me to clearly hear.

They suddenly looked at my direction, this is awkward. I looked away.

I managed to hear something like 'make friends' coming from the boy. Then he entered to a shop and the girl approached towards me.

She sat beside me and said, "Hi." With a huge smile on her face. I replied the same.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm… Len, and you?" I hesitated. I have to remember that she was a complete stranger. But the silly smile on her face gives me confidence for some reason.

With no one in the surroundings, her voice echoed through the whole place. She has such a beautiful voice. "My name is Kuroneko, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Same." I responded.

I looked down at our now intertwined hands, she has such long nails. I'm afraid she can scratch me.

"I'm not going to scratch you, don't worry." She giggled. Wait, what?! How did she know I was thinking that?! And why did I think that on the first place?

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked and let go of my hand.

"I'm waiting for my sister, I'm carrying her bags." I pointed at them.

"You're such a nice brother."

"I don't think so, she had to convince me."

"So I see."

"And what about you?" I asked her.

"I'm waiting for… my friend. We can wait together if you want."

"That… would be good, I guess… Can I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded, "Do you know me?" I finished.

She looked at the ceiling for a moment then said, "No, but your face is familiar, like I saw you somewhere before… Why?"

"Nothing, forget it." So, she's not a fan? That's good on my opinion.

"Kuro-chan!" Her friend shouted.

"I have to go, let's meet tomorrow as well." I nodded. "Same place, same hour, okay? It was a pleasure to meet you, Len!" she kissed my cheek and left.

At the same moment, Rin left the shop she was in and while Kuroneko was walking with her friend, they accidentally collide.

Rin made a little bow and apologized.

Kuroneko stopped on her tracks, looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

'My sister' I articulated with my mouth. She nodded and keep walking.

"Len, I'm sorry!" Rin shouted. "Sorry for taking so long, I didn't realize! Let's go buy something for you now!"

"Don't worry, you don't need to." She grinned at me and handed me a bag. "Open it." She said and I did.

"What?! Rin… you didn't had to." I hugged her when I saw what was inside it.

"Is this the videogame you wanted?" she smiled.

"It is!" I smiled back.

"Now, changing the subject. Who was that girl sitting beside you right now?" she asked.

"I don't know. She was just there." I answered.

"Okay then. Let's go?"

"Okay but… Can we come again tomorrow?"

"One condition," she pointed out, "Can I buy whatever I want again?"

"Yes, you can. And don't worry about the time… or me." Gonna regret this.

"Deal!" And she dragged me home.

* * *

**A/N: Now tell me, who do you think the boy is? ;)**


End file.
